scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Grim Judgment
| nextepisode= }} Grim Judgment is the ninth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-fifth overall. Premise A judge named Hebediah Grim targets and attacks specific girls. Mystery Inc. teams up with Fred's parents from the original Mystery Inc. to solve the mystery and capture the judge. Synopsis Brenda and Dylan are having a romantic moment in a car. Just before they kiss a man in Puritan clothes shows up with a giant hammer and starts ranting about judging people before trying to smash them with a hammer. Gary distracts the Puritan with his soccer ball long enough to rescue Brenda after Dylan bails. The gang is shocked to find out that Brenda dumped Dylan for Gary. Later as Fred is trying to decide what to do about the Pilgrim, Scooby and Shaggy get fed by Brad and Judy, but Fred accidentally insults them. Fred and the gang return to the lookout point and finding Sheriff Stone trying to romance the Mayor, but the Judge attacks them again. He tries to smash everyone except Velma with his hammer; he interested in Velma because she is "a model of purity". The gang grabs Mayor Nettles and runs from the Judge (Hebediah Grim). They then notice that Gary is in the back of the van after rescuing a girl named Cheryl from Grim. Daphne becomes suspicious that he was in the right place at the right time, and then the guys do a stakeout of one of Gary's friends. A stakeout that becomes very long when Ethan starts practicing his drum act by beating on oil drums with baseball bats. they eventually confront him, but get ambushed by Grim. Ethan fights of Grim, then gives the gang a clue Doogle McGuiness is Grim. The gang then goes to McGuiness's house. They then confront Doogle, but while he attempts to give them a clue, he gets knocked out by Grim before he can tell them. The gang then retreat to consider the implications. Then Judy and Brad show up to help them trap Grim. Then Grim attacks and the trap gets sprung... twice. It turns out there are two Grim costumes and both Gary and Ethan were Grim at one point or another and tried to frame Doogle, using the get up one would scare girls while the other would 'rescue them' so to impress them. Fred has a happy moment with his parents while Cassidy watches from the bushes. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mayor Janet Nettles * Doogle McGuiness Villains: * Hebediah Grim * Gary * Ethan Other characters: * Dylan Ryan * Brenda * Mr. Sternum * Mrs. Sternum * Thraxy * Cheryl * Cassidy Williams Locations * Crystal Cove ** Lovers Lane ** High School ** Ethan's home ** Crystal Cove Chicken ** Doogle McGuiness's home ** Crystal Cove Animal Asylum for the Criminally Insane Objects * Hebediah Grim's giant gavel * Gang's binoculars * Crystal Cove Chicken * Velma's laptop * Hamburger * Gang's tiny flashlights * Ethan's laptop * Pizza Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Sheriff Stone's police car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Doogle McGuiness was going to play a one-man version of Animal Farm at the Crystal Cove Animal Asylum for the Criminally Insane, which was the prison of Professor Pericles (and temporarily Scooby) in . Notes/trivia * Digital and physical releases spell the episode as Grim Judg'e'ment. * Dylan and Brenda seem to finally break up in this episode, although since it was due to Ethan and Gary's monster hoax, it's unknown if they got back together. * Dylan's surname is revealed to be "Ryan" in the yearbook. * Daphne has a mug with Scooby (a pose from - when he has his head out of the van window) in her locker. Mayor Nettles and Sheriff Stone begin secretly dating. * The chat room Ethan uses to "connect" with Gary reads "SDMI", a reference to the series initials. * This is the first time in the series that two villains dress as the same monster. * This episode was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy as a cheerleader; Scooby as mermaid mascot; Fred as moustache bystander; Scooby as Daphne. Cultural references * The title and opening credits of Brad and Judy's television show, Sternum to Sternum, are spoof on Hart to Hart, a mystery show that aired from 1979 to 1984. * One student's picture is named Scott Jeralds, while another name that appears is Vic Cook, but the close-up is too high up, cutting him off. * A poster on Ethan's wall reads "Bend It Like You Know You Can", a spoof of the movie title Bend It Like Beckham. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Daphne thanks Ethan for protecting her, Ethan's face is not painted with black stripes under the eyes like before. * In the flashback of the culprits, Ethan's drama club application is under the program of The Scorning, while when the gang finds the program under the application. * The Scorning program clearly reads on the cover "The Scroming". Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Altough the title card for the Brad and Judy's show says Sternum to Sternum, Brad refers to it as Sternum and Sternum. * The gang took the green paint off their faces awfully fast. ** There was a scene change between their decision and when they entered the room without paint on their faces, so there is no real timing problem. * Doogle calls the Crystal Cove Animal Asylum for the Criminally Insane, the "Crystal Cove Asylum for Criminally Insane Animals". * How on earth did Gary and Ethan know what to pre-record and show to the gang to get them off the trail? ** To give them a little credit, the first part was scripted between them and when the gang started to ask questions Gary said, "I'm happy to answer all your questions, guys, but first -- look out!" So he didn't have to know the specifics of the question, but the split-second timing is suspect. * A flashback shows Gary and Ethan together planting a yearbook on Doogle's front porch, but Ethan was under constant surveillance that day and could not have done it unseen by the gang. If it was done earlier, why didn't Doogle find it and remove it? * Unlike his other two appearances, Dylan is credited as "Dillon". * Not really an error, but Hebediah Grim is simply credited as "Hebediah". In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes